Conventional in-store marketing strategies for retail stores generally focus upon all consumers who enter the retail store without discretion. For example, when a consumer walks into a retail store, he is approached by a sales associate who pitches an offer that he hopes inspires the consumer to make a purchase. In another example, the consumer notices advertisements in the retail store that present a specific promotional deal. However, the sales associate usually does not know the consumer's shopping habits and/or preferences. Additionally, the retail store may offer the consumer a credit card with a specific credit limit that may be too high is some cases and too low in other cases. The consumer may spend time on-line or at the point of service (e.g., cash register being attended by a sales associate) to learn whether his credit card application (and limit) has been accepted or declined. Thus, much time and marketing resources for a retail store are wasted in making sales pitches that are possibly irrelevant to a consumer browsing the store inventory. Further, the consumer's time is wasted during the waiting process in which he is learning if his credit application has been accepted or declined. Thus, limitations exist with regard to conventional marketing strategies that focus on consumers who are physically present within a retail store.